The Red's Death
by KnownAsKakashi
Summary: An attack and family suffering of a loss.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR RECONGNIZE OWNERSHIP TO ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS THAT HAVE BEEN MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--THE WOUND--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was looking out the window it was raining hard ocean was rising. Gaara turned on the t.v but there was no signal.  
"Stupid cheap t.v…wonder why we can't afford a better one….oh, that yeah that's why." he said getting a little mad now.  
Kankuro walked in the room, he had a big tray with nachos, soda, chips, cheese burgers, fries candy and mints. Right behind him came his puppet with another tray.  
"what do you think you're doing, your inhaling a 10 year supply of food!" his eyes glared kankuro's filled with rising anger.  
"What! I just got a little hungry"  
"A little hungry is an apple or a LITTLE bit of food! You eat like there's no tomorrow! There are six other people who have to eat too you know!" Gaara was furious.  
"Oh well, they didn't eat sooner"  
"THEY didn't eat because they WAIT to feel hungry so then they can eat"  
Gaara stood up and opened the main door. Kankuro wanted to make an effort to try and stop him, but he changed his mind he decided to keep his head where it was since Gaara could rip it out any moment now if he irritated him any more. It was pouring rain really hard, Gaara decided to cool down and started to walk down a path. There was a small beach cabin and inside he found Kakashi, his wife Kiara and their son Kovu, he decided to say hey since it wouldn't hurt. At an instant Kovu ran to Gaara as quick as he saw him. He hugged the lower part of him body since that's as high as he could reach.  
"Hey you twerp!" he said picking up Kovu from the ground "hey uncle Gaara" he said as he gave him a hug around his neck now"  
Kakashi stood up and greeted Gaara as he shook his hand since there was nothing else he could do.  
"Hey Kakashi"  
"Hey Gaara, how are you"  
"Good" He put Kovu down on the floor.  
"Kankuro keeps eating! It's so annoying he isn't even hungry…he…just…eats"  
"Hey don't worry there is enough food for all of us"  
"He had two trays and you couldn't even see the bottom of it"  
Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise.  
"Well… don't worry it'll be fine." just then lightning stuck and Kovu was startled.  
"We should go inside now, before it gets worse" Kiara said picking up her son and running toward the house.  
"I'll help you clean up"  
As quick as lightning a kunai knife struck hitting Gaara dead center on the back.  
"GAARA"  
"We got the weird one sir" said an unfamiliar voice.  
"Nooo! Gaara"  
Seven kunai knives stroke. Two piercing kakashi's lower abdominal and one cutting his left cheek. Two other knives misses both boys, but the other two wounded Gaara badly, one pierced his right arm and the other one very close to his heart.  
"Gaara"  
"Kakashi"  
Screams were being heard from the out side and Temari, Kankuro and Kiara were rushing to the main door. As soon as they steeped out they got into action. Temari killed four guys in a flash. Kankuro got out his puppet and got to work. Everyone was working hard and as fast as they could, the tried not to waist time. They tried. The fight went on for 10 minutes. The fight was over.  
Kakashi was badly wounded, Kiara ordered Kovu to stay inside no matter what as she saw him creeping by the door sobbing.  
"Don't die little brother ! I wont eat no more please!" Kankuro yelled out in desperation.  
Temari and Kankuro were by his unconscious brother.  
"We have to get them to a hospital NOW!" Kiara said. She signaled Kovu to come, she held her son closely.  
"Is Dad going…to be… ok?" he managed to get out in between sobs. Kiara looked into her son's deep green eyes.  
"I don't know baby…I don't know"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--AND THEN THERE WERE TWO--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari, Kankuro, Kiara and Kovu where in the waiting room of the hospital. Dreadfully awaiting news from the doctor. The doctor passed by with a large yellow envelope at hand.  
"How's my husband?" Kiara said standing up in a flash.  
"He is injured, but it is nothing severe or fatal." the doctor said as he put a hand on her shoulder to ease her worries.  
"And our brother…is he ok too?" Temari said as bother Kankuro and her stood up.  
"Is he going to be alright?" said Kankro.  
"Well, I am sorry to have to say this…but he lost to much blood on his way over here. Also the wounds are too deep, one actually pierced his heart slightly. He…well umm he didn't make it"  
Temari fell on her knees sobbing. Holding her arms in her chest, trying to clenched her heart dwelling with the pain. Kankuro managed to sit down palms covering his face, tears rolling from his face dripping from his chin. Every one felt the pain. The doctor just stood there, in silent he said no words of consolation. He just let them there, crying.  
Kakashi awoke a few hours later. They were all around his bed, pain in their eyes. No words needed to be said for him to know what has happened. He closed his eyes as a tear escaped his eye and in a low whisper between a sob he said " …I'm 


End file.
